Trust Me!
by KatRose4382
Summary: It's a new state, a new city, a new house and a new life. I hate it... My first story PLEASE review, i want to know how i'm doing. Is slightly AU.
1. Home Sick

**Title: Trust Me**

**About Me: Ok so this is my first fic, ever and i personally don't think i am a good writer, so i am letting you be the judge of that, please read and review. Oh and i have no idea where this is going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sky. **

**Summary:It's a new state, a new city, a new house and a new life. I hated it...**

_Hey Spence,_

_How was the move, I hope it wasn't too stressful on you. Ummm I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't try the long distance thing. I mean you are there and I'm here._

_I'm sorry, S._

I read the e-mail through again, as a tear rolled silently down my cheek. It was over was all I could think. I can't believe it; they didn't even want to try it.

It was three months when Mom had told them that she had been offered a really good position at a hospital in Los Angeles. Mom and Dad had fought for hours over it, until he finally caved and transferred to the LA, Social Service Center claiming that he always wanted to work with the disturbed youth of California.

Now I've been here in this god forsaken city, in a new state, a new city, a new house and a new life. I hated it; I wanted to go home, back where I knew who I was and where my place was in our small town. I didn't like it here, I'm just glad that there was still a week left of the holidays. I don't think I could handle meeting new people just yet.

Another tear fell as I thought about all that had been left behind. Friends that I won't see, my favorite haunts that I won't vacate and a relationship that no longer exists. I had received the e-mail yesterday, just after I managed to located and install my lap top. I had read it possibly 500 times by now; I hadn't been able to think of what to say back.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that's it, I'm sorry. One day, not even that, you don't even want to try to give us a shot, it's not that far... I miss you, so much. I'm so lonely here without you and you go end it like that. I want a reason; I deserve that, and don't give me crap about long distance relationships never working. _

_Spencer._

I closed my lap top and sat down on my bed, the tears were falling freely. I grabbed my trusty teddy off the bedside table and held it against my chest. As the tears subsided I looked around my new room, it was a relatively big room, most of the space was currently occupied by boxes that I haven't got around to emptying, there was also a walk in closet in the corner and my double bed was in the middle of the floor.

There was a knock on the door, "just a second," I shouted.

I quickly wiped my eyes; I checked my appearance in the mirror on the wall. My eyes, normally a bright blue, were all red from crying and my long blond hair was slightly messy since I hadn't brushed it yet. But apart from that I was looking ok.

I answered the door and looked up at my mother, "Yes?" I asked sharply.

"Breakfast is ready," she replied, "Are you ok sweetie, you like you've been crying?"

"Uh, I'm fine," I hesitantly said, "just missing Ohio." I walked past her and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. They had moved into a two story Victorian styled house, it was a gorgeous house, but that didn't stop the fact that I didn't want to be here. I moved into the dinning room and saw my brother and father sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast.

There isn't anything special about my family, I have a mother and father that love each other, they argue like every other couple but they love each unconditionally. My brother however is an ass, he's one year older than I am and he uses this to his advantage every chance he gets. But I still love him, and he'll look out for me, if I get into trouble. Loyalty is never an issue in our family; we are always looking out for each other.

I walked over to them and sat down on the spare stool, "so what ya eatin'?" I asked.

My brother, glen answered, "b…on…nd…gs."

I dry reached as I saw his partially digested food rolled around his mouth, "I'm not hungry."

"Glen," my dad chided, "finish eating before you talk," he turned my way, "Do you have anything planned to day, Spence?"

"No, I was going to lock myself up in my room and finish unpacking," I said taking a sip from the glass of juice that was in front of me.

"Hey that's mine," Glen said grabbing the glass out of my hand. The jerking moment caused the juice to come flying out the top and all over Glen's pants. He screamed and stood up quickly, which naturally caused his plate of half finished food to tumble to the floor.

I laughed at his crest fallen face, "well you should have just poured yourself another drink," I grabbed a piece of toast of the bench and headed back up to my room. Glen's curses followed me up the stairs, I had a small smile on my face, 'at least Glen's good for something,' I thought as I opened the first box.

* * *

**So what do you reackon should i just quit now.**

_Kat_


	2. Night Terrors

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

**A/N thanks to those who read my story.**

**Night Terrors**

_I was running down an alley, fear was gripping at my insides, there was someone following me I could feel them behind me, I just couldn't see them. I turned the corner and nearly ran straight into a wall. 'Oh shit,' I thought, they are going to get me._

"_Oh shit, oh shit," I mumbled to myself as I looked for way out of the terrible situation I was in. The person rounded the corner slowly; it was too dark to see them properly. If I couldn't see them maybe they can't see me, I thought desperately._

_I crept backwards towards the wall, trying to stay as quiet as possible. I felt the wall against my back and I slid down and curled up against it. My heart was beating so fast. 'Don't find me please don't find,' I heard them approach me; they could probably hear my heart beating it was that loud. They were standing over me now, I could feel them, and I raised my head slowly. I look up, to see something large about to collide with my head. _

I sat bolted upright in my bed. I was covered in cold sweat and it felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I looked over at the clock, 6:55, "fuck," I mumbled, it was way too early to be awake, during the holidays I never made an appearance 'till at least one. I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep after that dream, and what is the point in staying in bed. I push the blanket off me and headed towards the bathroom. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess, and my eyes were full of sleep. I turned on the shower and started to get undress. My hands were shaking, making it difficult to take the shirt I had worn to bed off. The dream was still so fresh in my mind, the chase, the haunting figure standing over me and the object raised to strike me. The images flashed across my mind once more and my legs gave out. 

It had been so real, a couple of years ago, now it was just a ghost haunting me in my sleep. I hated it, the fact that I had been so helpless, so alone, I had trusted him. Yes I knew it was a guy, I knew who had raised the object, a bat, to strike me, the person who had chased me through a labyrinth of alleyways. Just because I had dumped him, just because I didn't want to tell him the real reason why, because I hadn't been ready to admit it to myself. I hated him, he had been so angry, so mad when after 8 months I ended it for no apparent reason, and he thought there was someone else. He didn't believe when I said there wasn't, that's when the abuse started, the angry text, the stalking, until one day he saw me with someone else. That's the night I decided I would never trust another person, never let a person in the way I had to him in.

I slowly pushed myself off of the floor; I was shaking more then ever, the memory so fresh in my mind. I climbed into the shower, the water felt so good as it ran over my body, washing away the memory of what had happened. 

* * *

�

I walked into the lounge room, an hour later, to find my half-sister sitting on the couch watching cartoons. She looked up with a surprised look on her face as I walked, "what the hell you doing up, it's only eight."

"I couldn't sleep," I said vaguely, "however I could ask you the same thing."

"Who says, I'm up, maybe I haven't been to bed yet." I sat down next to her and she turned her attention back to the TV. My parents had split just after I was born, my mother had remarried a month later, and less then a year later I had a little sister. Kyla and I got along ok, we have our moments, but who doesn't, and I know she is there for me if I need her. 

"So are you planning on going to bed or are you going to stay up," she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Do you have anything that might keep me interested?"

"I was going to hang with Aiden," I said knowing full well that anything to do with my best friend would keep her interested.

"I'm in."

* * *

**So how am�I doing?**

_Kat_


	3. Neighbors

**Title: Neighbors**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author note: **Thanks to those people that have this, it means a lot. And to those people that have requested another chapter to '84 Hydro Jets' sad to say I'm not goin to write another one, I personally think it is fine how it is. And your imagination as to what happens next will be better then anything I can write.

I was nearly finished, my clothes had been put away, my bed was in it's rightful spot, all the boxes were emptied and now all I had to do was put it all in there rightful positions. The downside to this was it had only taken an hour and a half, so it was barely 10 by the time I had finished. "So much for taking my mind off things," I mumbled bitterly. And I looked around the room; it looked so much smaller now everything was where they were supposed to be. This shocked me because, beforehand everything had been cluttered all over the place, which I thought should have made the room shrink in size. 'Oh well.'

There was a knock on my door that shocked me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked abruptly, it was Glen, 'what the fuck did he want.'

"Hey," he replied taking a look around my room, "good you are finished. What are you going to do now?"

"Hmmm, let's see. I think I am going to go down to the local park and start singing at the top of my lungs," I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. Let's make one thing clear I am not a social person, I prefer to watch then be the center of attention, besides people bug me. "Why?"

He laughed at me, that jerk, he had no right, "Well once you've done with that. Do you want to hang with me?"

My eyes widened, "now why would I do that."

"The guy next door, Aiden I think he said his name was, he's around our age and wanted to show us around."

"Yes 'cause I mix so well with others."

"Oh come on Spence, you are going to meet new people eventually. Do you want to remain a miserable loner at this school too?"

Oh he was really starting to piss me off now, "Has it ever occurred to _you_ that I might actually like keeping to myself." 

"Right and I am the king of France," I shake my head, "Come on Spence it want hurt to hang out with a couple of people."

"A couple," I squeaked, I really didn't like new people. "You said it was just Alex."

"I'm fairly certain I said Aiden, and he said he was inviting a couple of friends. Please Spence?" 

I frowned, why was he trying so hard? He's the type of brother that finds it embarrassing to hang out with there little sisters. "Glen, what's up?" I asked skeptically. "Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"Nothing," he replied a little too quickly. I glared at him, and he flinched, my glares could make anyone cringe and my brother was the proof of that. Glen's 5ft 11in and pretty buff, where as I'm 5ft5 and very petit, yet here he is cowering under my gaze. Go me. "Ok, ok, mom thinks it would be a good idea if you tag along." 

I growled and glen looked terrified. I keep telling people I have anger issues but no body believes me. I guess all they see is a shy, introverted girl, people really shouldn't make assumptions. 

"She thought you should go outside you have been locked in here for the last two days." He said, "Besides mom doesn't think you will, so I don't see the point in asking you really."

"Fine," I walked into my closet.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"I said, fine," replying as I walk out of the closet, "do you need me to spell in out for you." I walked passed him and into the hall. I could hear his flip flops echoing behind me, I turned around quickly. "What?" I asked angrily, I didn't want to be going, but it I really wanted to prove mom wrong.

Slightly taken back he asked hesitantly, "um I was wondering where you were going?"

"The shower, god" I turned back around and continued on my journey to the bathroom, "I'm not a guy, I need to look my best." He was still following when I reached the bathroom door.

"You… look….good" he said laughing hard. I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face, "owe" he moaned from the other side of the door, serves him right.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later there was a banging on the door, "Hurry up Spence, they're here." I rolled my eyes; he is always so impatient, always in hurry to get everywhere, word to the wise DO NOT GET IN A CAR WITH HIM. I looked into the mirror and frowned, no wonder I got dumped when there are pretty people out there then me. I'm so plain, my hair is long and straight, I was slim and didn't have much in the chest area, the only thing appealing thing that I have are my eyes, they are such a crystal blue they really are amazing. "Hurry up," was screamed through the door again. I took one finally look in the mirror; I was wearing a light blue singlet and a denim skirt. 

I opened the door abruptly and Glen nearly fell through it. I laughed and walked passed him. "You coming," I asked when I was half way down the stairs. 

"Wow, you look gorgeous Spence"

I rolled my eyes, "sure I do Mom," I replied sarcastically as I walked past her.

* * *

We made our way across the lawn and headed to the house to the left of ours, it was a two story brick house, it looked quite normal however there appeared to have been a lot of work put into it. The lawn was neatly trimmed and a really vibrant green, and there were roses and daisies planted by the front door. Before I knew it Glen was knocking on the front door, I started to fidget nervously; I wasn't good at meeting new people. Glen must have noticed me nervousness, "You'll be fine Spence." Wow he does care, shock to the world.

The door opened and there was an older lady standing there, "oh you must be our new neighbors, Aiden in the lounge room" she turned around and walked back down the hall, after a couple of steps she noticed that we hadn't moved from the doorway. "Well come in," I hesitated a bit on the doorstep, contemplating running in the other direction. Sadly the opportunity never arose as Glen grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hall. She led us into a vast area that encompassed the living room, dinning room and kitchen, it looked really nice the way everything was set. I noticed and tall guy sitting on the couch as we walked in, "Aiden the neighbors are hear."

"Hey Glen," he said shaking glen's hand, I frowned it seemed incredibly formal, "and this is…?" he asked holding out his hand to me. 

My eyes darted to Glen, who took the hint, "My brat of a sister, Spencer" he said playfully trying to cover up my rudeness. I actually smiled gratefully at him; I told you he had his moments of being an actually decent brother. He lent forward and whispered something to Aiden, I knew he was telling him that I was shy and that I didn't really like touching people. 

"Well it's nice to meet you Spencer," there was a load ding that echoed throughout the house, "That'd be Ash, I'll get that." He said walking off down the hall.


	4. Invitations

Trust Me

**Trust Me!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Author's note: **Thanx to those who replied, it made my day, sorry about not posting In a while I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, oh well here it is. Can't wait for more reviews.

**Invitation.**

"Right," I said, "I'll call Aiden and get the details." Without waiting for a reply I turned around and headed back up the stairs, don't get me wrong I love spending time with my sister, but I was still to focused on the dream that had woken me up. I walked into my room and searched for my phone. "Jesus, no wonder I can never find anything," I say looking around at the mess. There was clothes all over the place, various different guitars lying on my floor and paper from misguided attempts at song writing, lately I just haven't been able to write anything good. "Where the fuck is it," I mutter to myself as I haphazardly toss my clothes in all directions, if possible making my room even messier.

After about ten minutes of searching the rubbish dump that is my room, my phone starts to ring. "God, I really need to change that ring tone," I mutter as 'Shoulda Known Better,' by Unwritten Law echoed throughout the room. My search becomes more hectic until I notice the bastard phone sitting on my bedside table in plane view. "Fuck." I jumped across my bed and pick it up, quickly flicking it open, "what."

"_Awe poor baby did I wake you up?" _Came the sarcastic reply.

"Aiden, just the arshole I wanted to talk to," I say sharply, "We still on today."

"_Funnily enough that's why I called, I might have to cancel our plans"_

"What? Why? Who, in your pathetic life, out ranks me?" In case you haven't notice I have some anger issues.

"_Well we had some new __neighbors__ move in yesterday and well mom wants me to hang out with them, they seem okay, I have only talk to the guy. He's around our age, and plays basketball; I just hope he doesn't try to take my position."_

"So you are going to ditch me, your oldest friend, to hang out with some strangers?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

"_Um yeah, I'm just going to show him and his sister around town." _'Sister, he hadn't mentioned that before. Now I was interested, a new girl, somebody I could get to know before the start of school before she got all the rumors, it'd be good to hang around with someone that isn't Aiden and Kyla. Besides those two were starting to pull away on there own, it's only a matter of time before they hook up.' I thought.

"It sounds to me that you might need some help with that," I say matter-of-factly, "Because I know that you showing them the town would insist of the gym and that's about it. No what's-his-name might be interested but she might feel out of place." I was hoping he would take the bait and…

"_Actually, that sounds like a good idea." _He replied, and I sighed in relief, _"Is Kyla coming."_

Of course he would ask that, "Yes she is."

'Right, well I should go and call glen to tell him the slight change of plans. Bye Ash, see you round 10." And with that he hung up the phone.

"10, it's only 8:45," I muttered angrily to myself, "what am I going to do for that next forty-five minutes." Knowing it takes a good fifteen minutes to get to Aiden's. I sit down on my bed, wondering slightly why I hadn't been sitting on it throughout the conversation.

My thoughts drifted to Aiden, who had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, he was there throughout the horrible ordeal that had happened two years ago, he had been the one to save me almost certain death, he was my hero. Sadly though he was starting to pull away from me, he was spending more and more time with Kyla and less with me, hanging out at the gym twice as much as he used too, aiming for a scholarship to the collage of his dreams. Ah collage, the obliterator of friendships, the destroyer of relationships, what was I going to do when he leaves for collage, I can't exactly follow him, it would seem just a tiny bit stalkerish. I have my own dreams, I'm going to be a rocker, however in order to do that I'm going to have to get rid of this fucking writers block that I seem to be plagued with.

I picked up the closest guitar and started plucking at the strings, playing something random, not really paying attention, and just trying to relax. Just as I was entering my own little world, I was knocked out of it by a thumping on the door. I put the instrument down and walked over and opened the door. "What?" I asked abruptly, to Kyla who was still trying to knock on the door.

She was slightly put out by the forcefulness of my voice, "oh, um, I was wondering if we were still going to Aiden's?"

"Yes," I reply sharply, I had forgotten to tell Kyla the plan, "We are heading to his place then we are showing his new neighbors around this wonderful city." I say the end with a bit of sarcasm.

"oh ok," she turns to leaves, but decides to ask another question, "What are they like, you know the neighbors."

"I don't know, what do you think I am, psychic. Now go get ready, we leave in ten and if you aren't in my car I WILL leave without you, got it?" I give her a push down the hall, towards her room.

"got it," is replied loudly from somewhere down the hall.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kyla closes the door on my Porsche Convertible and I pull out of the driveway. She looks triumphant and I know it's because I didn't make good on my promise and leave without her. The drive to Aiden's was a quiet one, I wasn't entirely sure why, Kyla is usually going on about how cute he is and I'm normally trying to drown her out by singing along with the radio loudly.

We got out of the car and walked up to the door of what I like to call my second home. Shortly after I rung the bell the door is pulled open by a tall, tanned guy with dark hair and bright green eyes. "Ash," he says pulling me into a hug, out of the corner of my eye I notice that Kyla is pouting. The pout quickly disappeared as Aiden pulled her into a longer hug. He finally let her go and led us through the house to the Dennison's Lounge room.

I noticed the two people standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, my eyes darted to the girl, and she looked so small, kinda like she was hiding within herself. Her long blonde hair was hiding her face, her arms were folded across her body and she was slightly slouched. Her face darted up when Aiden had started to introduce us. I wasn't listening I was to busy looking into her bright blue eyes, I had never seen some as bright and clear as hers was, but also hadn't seen so much fear in a pair of eyes before. I reached out my hand, "I'm Ashley," I say, slightly aware that Aiden had just said that.

thanx for reading - _Kat_


	5. Saviour

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, duh**

**Author's note: To say I had any idea where this chapter was going would be a lie, because what I wrote and what was originally in my head are not the same thing.**

**Saviour**

I watched as Aiden left the room, Glen and I was standing around nervously, he looked down at me and smiled reassuringly. How can he be so calm, but then again he isn't about to be the only girl in a group of testosterone driven teenage guys, oh this is going to be fun. I lowered my head, so my hair was covering my face and I crossed my arms, I did not want to be here and anyone would be able to see that. I was dreading this, regretting agreeing to go out, regretting wanting to prove myself wrong. What did mom mean, she didn't think I would want to go out and meet new people, and she was right I don't but here I am, in spite of her.

Aiden walks back into the room, I'm still staring at the ground, "This is Kyla," oh he's making introductions, wait Kyla is a girls name. My head darts up and I look into deep brown eyes, they were gorgeous, in this light I noticed little gold flecks embedded within the chocolate brown. I'm vaguely aware that Aiden is still talking but I'm not paying any attention. I watch as her hand reaches out towards me, and I watch as her lips move slowly forming words that I can't seem to comprehend.

I must have looked like an idiot as I stood there looking between her face and her hand, finally it hit me, I finally understood what she had said, and to prove that I did hear her, I reach out and place my hand in hers shaking it slightly, "Hi Ashley, I'm Spencer." My voice was quiet, not normally one for making introduction, preferring to have someone do it for me, Glen must have agreed with my inner monologue because he is staring at me like I'm something off another planet.

Granted the gesture was short lived, because almost as soon as I had shaken her hand once, it was back beside my side. There had been a spark, it had been quick I was sure that I had imagined it, however, when I looked up again I saw that she too was in shock. I smiled slightly out of relief; at least I know I'm not completely insane. I take a moment to look at her, she is around the same height as me, with dark curly hair, as I mentioned before she has chocolate brown eyes, incredibly tanned and I'm fairly certain skirts that short aught to be illegal, she was wearing an incredibly short denim skirt, it looked more like a belt, and a faded Rolling Stones tee.

One simple word to sum her up, hot… Glen was clearly thinking the same thing because after his initial shock of me actually speaking up he was staring opened mouth and slightly drooling, it was gross. I reached up and pushed my hand against his chin and snapped his mouth shut. "Owe," he cried, "I bit my tongue," well at least that's what I think he said, because he was currently holding his tongue out trying to see if he had cut it.

I was staring up at him, he looked like a complete and utter idiot, he's still trying to look at his tongue. I shook my head and turned back to Ashley and said, "Can you believe I'm actually related to that." Everyone laughed, well everyone except glen, who had stopped being an idiot and started to look offended.

"That, who you calling 'That' little miss anti-social," he said scathingly and the laughter died almost instantaneously. My arms came up and crossed against my chest, my hair once again fell in front of my face and I curled up as best I could under the circumstances. Sometimes I really hate my brother, I make a joke about him, he hates that, so he'll go and make me feel small, inferior, stupid Glen. I felt someone looking at me, I wished they would stop, I hate being the center of attention, duh I'm anti-social.

"Anyone ever told you that you are an arse," replied Ashley. I frowned, what was she doing, no body comes to my aide, ever, they always laugh along with glen and his stupid comments. I still felt the eyes on me, and I finally look up, Ashley was staring at me, eyes held pity, I hate that, but also they held something else I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "she was joking you twit," I smile lightly, he isn't going to like that.

"You don't know me, you can't tell me how to speak to my little sister." He was pissed.

"Are you actually listening to yourself, you sound like one the biggest dickheads in the country." Her eyes finally left mine to glare up at Glen.

"I'm not going to listen to a little bitch like you." He reached down and grabbed my arm forcibly, "come on Spence, I don't want to hang out with these losers anymore." He had such a hard gripped on my wrist; it felt like if he squeezed anymore he would actually shatter my bones.

My eyes had started to tear up, "bye," I muttered as he dragged me down the hall. I heard someone say something happen behind me, but I couldn't make out what it was. I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks as my arm, twisted and moved in ways that hurt like hell. We were almost at the door when there was a shout behind us that made Glen stop in his tracks.

"What did you just say to me," he said angrily.

"You heard me," it was Aiden, he walked up to us and looked down at me, "do you want to be dragged away by this douche?"

"no," I really didn't, 'yes I hated people, I hated meeting new people but that was only because I have never had anyone stick up for me before, I mean seriously, I'm shy, introverted and just plain boring' I thought to myself.

"Spencer, your kidding right, you actually want to hang out with these people?" he let go of my arm in shock.

I stepped towards Aiden and looked up at him, "yep." I watched as Glen stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. I jumped slightly as one of the glass panels that had been in the door shattered across the floor.

I noticed that Aiden's mother had heard the shouting and I had returned to see what the problem was. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, I flinched, she smiled warmly at me. "Would you like something to drink?" I slowly nod my head and Aiden's mother led me into the kitchen.


End file.
